The present invention relates to a method of mass spectrometry and a mass spectrometer, wherein the mass spectrometer is alternated between a mode for analysing parent ions and a mode for generating and analysing fragment ions.
It is known to perform MSe mass spectral techniques in which parent ions are mass analysed in a first mode, and in which parent ions are fragmented and the resulting fragment ions mass analysed in a second mode. However, the spectral data obtained from such techniques is typically complex and so it may be difficult to associate parent ions in the parent ion data with their corresponding fragment ions in the fragment ion data.
It is desired to provide an improved method of mass spectrometry and an improved mass spectrometer.